


The Phantom and His Songbird

by kkulbeoloppa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace and Deuce appear very briefly, Also all the characters are aged up, Based off of the masquerade scene, But with a little twist ~, Floyd's 20, Implied Sex (Pretty small but thought I should give a lil warning!), M/M, Phantom of the Opera AU, Rook's 21, Vil's 21, short story~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbeoloppa/pseuds/kkulbeoloppa
Summary: It was a special night, the masquerade. Women arrived in glittering gowns, men in satin tuxedos, all donning flamboyant masks.Rook Hunt the opera's sweetheart, was cordially invited to the masquerade as a guest. His childhood friend and lover, Vil Schoenheit, accompanied him to the masquerade, intending to propose to his childhood love.But who knew that the opera’s songbird was already in love with another, and it was the Phantom at that.As night turned darker, the masquerade fell into disarray with the monster’s visit, Rook Hunt torn between choosing his lover and the Phantom.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Floyd Leech, Side!Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Phantom and His Songbird

The sounds of people bustling around filled the room as Rook hid behind his glittering mask, his sharp green eyes surveying the crowd. He sighed, a small, forlorn smile on his face.

‘He’ll come later…’ Rook assured himself as he lightly walked along the polished floors.

He wore a navy blue tuxedo that contrasted with his bright, blonde hair. His emerald eyes shining brightly from behind his silver mask, rose vines decorating the perimeter of the mask. A beautiful, white plume sprouted from the corners of his mask, bending to frame his face. 

Rook was standing at end of the ballroom, seemingly waiting for someone as he shifted his weight from one foot to another as he observed the crowd of giggling women being charmed by young men in tuxedos. Jolly music flowed from one ear to another as young men and women alike slowly took each other’s hands, men leading the beautiful women towards the middle of the room for a fast dance.

Rook solemnly smiled. If only  _ he _ was here…

Lost in thought, he didn’t notice that there was someone waiting for behind him, eager to be noticed.

“Hello my dear~” A soft, pillowy voice came from behind Rook.

He turned around to face an incredibly good-looking person smiling at him. Blonde hair draped over a dark grey tuxedo and black gloved hands took his own, a soft kiss placed on the back of Rook's hand. The person looked up at Rook from under his eyelashes, giving him another charming smile.

Rook inwardly cringed but gave the other a small lopsided smile of his own.

“Bonjour mon roi.” 

The other rose from his bent position, hands never leaving the other. 

“Have you waited for long?” Vil flashed a smile towards Rook. 

“Non, non… not at all.” Rook continued to awkwardly smile back. 

Vil kissed his white-gloved hands once more before dropping them. 

For a moment, Rook noticed something was missing on Vil’s face, tip toe-ing to whisper in Vil’s ear his minor concern. 

“Where’s your mask?” A look of surprise flashed across Vil’s face before black gloved hands soon trailed up to Rook’s face, removing Rook’s silver mask.

“I thought that… maybe we should take our masks off for this special moment..”

Vil spoke in hushed whispers, winking at him with a charm that would make men and women swoon in delight. Rook uneasily gulped and slowly nodded his head, complying to the other’s wish to take off his mask before asking.

“Special moment? I don’t understand-”

Vil gently placed a pointer finger on Rook’s lips, effectively quieting the other. Vil continued to flash him a smile before bringing out a ring from his pocket.

“I am proposing to you.” 

There was silence as Rook’s eyes uneasily trailed from the ring up to Vil’s face. The other’s eyes gleamed like never before, excitement evident. Rook hastily morphed his shocked expression into one of happiness. His smile slightly crooked.

It wasn’t that Rook disliked Vil… it was more of the fact that Rook used to be Vil’s friend as a kid and he never viewed the other as anything more than a friend. Rook was naive and he mistook his feelings for something of love when Vil first confessed to him. As their relationship progressed, he knew that something was missing from their relationship and the amount of kisses Vil peppered him never filled that empty hole in their relationship.

“I… Vil… I don’t know what to say…” Rook stuttered out. He continued to stare at the ring with wide eyes. 

It’s silver band gleamed in the light of the ballroom, the big jewel that sat on top glittered endlessly. 

Vil let out a quiet chuckle before kissing Rook’s temple, procuring a thin chain from his pocket and looping it in the ring, making a necklace. Vil gently placed the silver chain around Rook’s neck, smiling before smoothing Rook’s hair back to kiss his forehead.

“There’s no need to tell me anything. I can wait a lifetime for your answer.”

Rook quietly nodded, unable to look at the other’s eyes, settling them on their shoes instead.

Originally, he planned on breaking the news to Vil today, at the end of the masquerade, that he didn’t love him anymore and how he had another who was waiting for him somewhere else. Turns out, he got proposed to, so now… how was he going to tell the news to the other without having an arrow of guilt pierce his heart?! 

Rook inwardly sighed, continuing to uneasily looking at their shoes.

Vil noticed and let out an airy chuckle, placing a slender finger under his chin, making him look up before bringing him in, kissing him on the lips. Rooks eyes widened at the sudden intimate contact, gently pushing the other away.

“We mustn't… what if someone sees.” 

Rook’s eyes were shifting around nervously, looking at the crowd to see if anyone noticed.

“Well then, let them see.” Vil smiled, eyes twinkling, “We’re in love… it’s not a crime.”

Rook stared at him before nodding, still tense. Vil noticed his unease and a small frown donned his face.

“Rook…” Vil brought a hand up to his face, slowly caressing his cheek, “What are you afraid of…?”

Rook hesitantly pushed the other away, facing the opposite direction, not wanting to see the disappointment in the other’s eyes.

“You… you will understand… when it’s time.” 

He could hear a small sigh from behind him, footsteps walking away, getting fainter and fainter. 

Rook let out a small sigh of his own, hugging himself as guilt washed over him. 

“Well that was interesting~” A teasing voice whispered in his ear. Rook gasped and turned around. 

“Thought you’d tell him today that ya didn’t like him anymore~” The voice belonged to a man with blue hair, half of his face covered in a white mask, his olive eye glittering with tease. 

“Monsieur you shouldn’t be here-” Rook aggressively whispered, trying to push the other away from the crowded dance floor. 

“Aren’t you nervous~?” The other teased, letting himself be pushed away to a quieter and darker area, “What are you so afraid of??”

The blue haired man mocked Vil, chuckling quietly.

Rook only huffed in response, a sincere smile on his face as he looked into the other’s heterochromatic eyes.

“Hmm? Am I that handsome that you can’t stop looking?” The other teased.

Rook let out a breathy laugh as he cupped the other’s face, gently peeling off the other’s white mask before pulling him down for a chaste kiss. When he pulled back, Floyd was frowning.

“Oi… you know I don’t like it when I show my scars right?” Came a low growl, eyes glinting dangerously. Rook only cheekily smiled before pecking his eyelid that hosted a big red scar.

“Well… I think it’s beautiful.” Rook traced a pale finger along the red welt that lined his scar. Floyd only huffed in response before taking the white mask from Rook’s hand, turning his face away.

“Shut up…” He mumbled, a barely noticeable smile on his face. 

Rook only smiled as they stayed in the shadows, his arms wound around Floyd’s neck and Floyd’s arms wrapped around Rook’s waist. They spoke in hushed whispers, and giggled like young sweethearts, not wanting others at the masquerade to witness in their intimacy. 

“I have a gift.” Floyd spoke up abruptly. Rook looked at him confusedly before a silver mask was procured from behind his back.

In his hands was the silver mask Vil took off from him. Rook let out a quiet gasp, hesitantly touching the mask.

“How did you take it away from him? I thought he took it from me.” Rook asked.

“Nothing’s impossible for me~” Floyd let out a cheeky smile before placing it on Rook’s face. Rook let out a quiet ‘merci’, adjusting the mask so he was comfortable. Once the mask was settled, Floyd took Rook’s hand, pulling him out of the shadows and towards the dancefloor.

“I feel like dancing… let’s dance!”

“What?!”

Rook’s protests were drowned out by the loud music and bustling couples rushing towards the dancefloor. Floyd let out a loud laugh, bringing them straight to the center of the dancefloor. He intertwined their hands together and brought his other hand to circle Rook’s waist.

“What if someone sees you?!” Rook whispered.

Floyd had an infamous reputation around the area and had to be on the down low. The people in Rook’s orchestra troupe knew him for being a monster with welts covering his whole face, sharp teeth, unruly hair, and the temper of a beast. Rook, who actually got to see Floyd with his own eyes, thought the opposite. His hair was a beautiful shade of sea blue and to the touch, it was almost as soft as silk. His fangs weren’t anything to be afraid of and he just had a few welts here and there. 

Although Floyd had an unpredictable personality, it was nothing beast-like as the girl’s in his orchestra troupe gossiped about.

The first thing that lured Rook in to the other were his enchanting eyes hidden behind the white mask he always wore.

‘Such honest, soul piercing eyes…’ Rook would think to himself as he slowly, slowly, fell in love with the other.

Occasional visits to the Phantom turned into meetings with each other every night. It went on until Vil visited Rook’s house one day, his home completely deserted of people. Vil panicked and alerted several people until Rook waltzed towards his home at the crack of dawn, a peaceful smile on his face. Vil, in a panicked state, immediately rushed over and held him, asking questions about where he went and why he left. 

A wave of guilt rushed over Rook as Vil’s arms shooked. He slowly wrapped his own around Vil whose face was buried in his nape, body shaking. 

From that moment on, Rook realised that he had to tell Vil the truth whether it broke Vil's heart or not. It was better than keeping a secret and going on these private excursions as Vil danced in a false dream, believing that they were wholly in love with each other.

But in this moment, at the masquerade, as the phantom’s hands enveloped his own, a warm hand gently gripping his waist, those soul-piercing eyes staring with love into his own emerald ones, his guilt washed away, his heart being filled to the brim with love.

It was as if the empty hole in his heart before was finally being filled. 

The music that was playing was slow, a change of pace from the former jolly noises procured from the trumpet. The dance floor cleared and soon it was only the two of them, gazing into each other’s eyes as they twirled around, the tails of their tuxedo fluttering behind them as if it came alive itself. 

The crowd looked at the couple in awe, their bodies slotting into each other perfectly, a soft smile on each of their faces. They were so hopelessly  _ in love _ . 

As they continued to glide along the dance floor, Floyd pushed Rook’s body closer to his, a soft smile on his face as he dipped Rook and kissed his lips. 

Rook and Floyd have kissed each other many times before. Their first kiss was short and sweet, a boat trip on their way to Floyd's lair. Then there were the hot and passionate kisses they shared when they yearned for each other's body in the dark of the night, and the bittersweet kisses they shared when it was time for Rook to go home. 

The two kissed  _ a lot _ yet somehow… this kiss on the dance floor, a kiss being placed on his lips as a hundred bystanders watched, seemed to be the one that took Rook's breath away. 

No longer was their love a secret and Rook felt  _ free.  _

As Floyd tugged Rook upright again, the music slowly came to a stop and it was like time itself had stopped. Shining, emerald green eyes locked onto the yellow, grey heterochromatic ones that looked at him with equal adoration. 

Floyd slowly placed his slender fingers under Rook's chin, tipping his chin up to give him another kiss, Rook happily closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of the other's soft lips on his. 

It felt as if time stopped for a while… Floyd's right hand tipping his chin up and his left around his waist, Rook's arms wrapping around Floyd's neck. The feathers on Rook's masks and the mask they wore hid their identity. Their love was bound to be a secret from others from the start. 

As they both seperated, Floyd flashed Rook a snarky smile. 

"That was fun eh?" 

Rook could only smile in response, his eyes glittering with joy. 

"Very." 

Just as Floyd started to flash him a sincere smile, an ear piercing shriek came from the side of the ballroom. 

"THAT'S THE PHANTOM!!! THERE'S NOT MISTAKING IT! HE'S THE PHANTOM!!!" 

In a fraction of a second, Rook's heart lurched and his eyes widened. Whatever feelings he had before now dissipated, replaced with worry and fear. 

Floyd let out a quiet  _ tsk _ , looking at the direction of the scream. 

"Fucking annoying." Was his sharp response to the scream. 

The whole ballroom jumped to disarray, women screaming, men shouting. Guards from outside immediately came inside led by none other than Rook's "fiance". 

"Step back from my love, monster!" Came a loud bellow from Vil.

Vil was glaring daggers at the phantom who only pulled Rook closer to him, his arms winding around his body protectively. 

"What are you doing? Let me go." Rook whispered, trying to push the other away. Floyd just held him tighter, lips morphing into a snarl as the guard closed in on them. 

"I'm not going to let go of my songbird." 

Rook only rolled his eyes before pushing Floyd away. 

"Enough with this." Rook said loudly. 

Everyone halted to a stop as Rook removed his mask. 

"This rivalry is… it's fruitless! Why must we always antagonise this… make belief phantom. He's done nothing!!!" 

Rook was on the edge of hysteria. 

Why, why,  _ why,  _ do they antagonise Floyd so much? Is it because of his welts? His scar? What had Floyd ever done to others that would inflict such rage? 

The ballroom fell into silence. The orchestra's beautiful songbird was protecting the horrifying phantom! 

As Rook’s voice echoed the whole room, he felt a soft hand on his. He looked up to see his phantom giving him a small smile, gently tugging on his arm to embrace him into a hug. 

Rook felt his bangs being pushed back by slender fingers, those same hands pushing his hair behind his ear. A pair of lips were gently placed on his forehead. 

"Thank you…." came a silent whisper near his ear. The other pulled away and flashed a smile towards Rook before hastily dashing out of the room. 

It was chaotic. Guards rushing to catch the phantom as Vil held Rook back who was crying and screaming. 

“DON’T GO AFTER HIM!!! LEAVE HIM!! DON’T CHASE HIM!!!” 

Those were the desperate cries that left Rook’s voice hoarse.  Tears blurred his vision as he looked after the retreating figure of his phantom, dashing away into the night.  And all of a sudden… the whole ballroom went silent. The only sound reverberating throughout the room was Rook's faint sobs. 

The phantom had disappeared. 

Uneasy mumbling started filling the eerily quiet ballroom.  Rook continued to shake in Vil's arms as the others hand ran up and down his back. 

"Shh, shh it's alright now… the phantom won't come back for you…" Vil whispered sweet nothings in his ears and Rook can't help but want to scream. 

I'M NOT WORRIED THAT HE WILL COME BACK I WANT HIM TO COME BACK!!! 

But his throat refused to let his voice out and only allowed him to whimper in defeat as Vil continued to comfort him. 

The sudden appearance of the phantom killed the energetic buzzing of the masquerade. The crowd slowly dispersed as Vil continued to calm Rook whose eyes were bloodshot and face stained with tears, the silver mask formerly in his hands sat lifelessly on the floor in front of him. 

Soon it was only them and the empty ballroom left. Party streamers and alcohol laid along the floor as two chattering young men walked in, surprising the couple still sitting in the corner of the ballroom.

"Who knew that the phantom would arrive?! Especially when the masquerade was still alive and bustling with people! This is absolutely insane!!" 

A young man with fiery red hair and a rooster on his head exclaimed to his friend on the left. The left only let out a solemn sigh. 

"It can't be undone, Ace. We were simply just unprepared." 

He shook his head that had golden ram horns protruding from each side of his head. 

"But Deuce… this is… this is absolutely atrocious! Who would bring him in?!" 

"Ace" let out a muffled yell as he mussed up his already messy hair. Deuce just closed his eyes, sighing once more as he patted the other's back. 

The fiery red haired one continued to go on, yelling words that would not be pleasing to the ear.

"Let's go…" Vil whispered, helping Rook stand, "They might accuse you of bringing the phantom in since you were closest to him…" 

The two slowly took their leave as the friends continued to complain, their masquerade ruined at the sudden intrusion of the phantom. 

Not long after, Rook was already at the doorstep step to his own house, his face numb from crying. 

"Thanks for helping me." He mumbled glumly as Vil continued to look at him, worried. 

"It's… alright." Vil whispered back. Vil edged closer and pulled him into an embrace. 

"I just hope you are alright… you were in such close proximity with the phantom… what would he have done to you if you weren't careful?" By this time, Vil was cupping Rook's face, looking straight into Rook’s bloodshot emerald eyes. 

Rook quietly let out a sigh. It seems like Vil didn't notice that he and the phantom were prancing around like two teenage sweethearts, kissing tenderly on the dancefloor. 

He only nodded, quietly mumbling an apology. 

Rook retreated from Vil's embrace, hurrying to hide behind the door. 

"It's alright. And besides, I'm… tired. I wish to rest. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Vil only nodded and left the front door, Rook watching him walk away before quietly closing the door. 

He let out a quiet huff as he walked around the room, slowly taking off his tie, his blazer, and then putting the silver mask down on the table. 

He made his way to his room before unceremoniously plopping down on his bed. 

Albeit the terrible aftermath of the masquerade, Rook could still remember the dancing, the kisses, and his gaze. He let out a sigh before placing a hand towards his lips. 

'I want to see him soon…' Rook thought. 

A deep part in his head whispered, 'What about Vil?' 

'To hell with Vil.' Was Rook's response, feeling his guilt slowly rising. 

He slowly closed his eyes, finally getting rest after such a hectic night. It was so serene in his bedroom, the only person accompanying him being himself, no intruders, that he didn't notice the window in his room was open. When he felt a slight chill go down his spine, he finally noticed the cold, night wind entering from the window. 

His window was right on top of his desk where stacks and stacks of sheet music laid on top and books about vegetation and animals scattered around. 

He let out a sigh as he trudged over and closed the window. 

'I don't remember opening the window…' 

As he glanced around, he noticed a letter right in the middle of his desk, a brilliant ruby red rose right beside it. 

_ I hope we meet again.  _

It was a short, curt message in barely readable handwriting, the red ink matching with the red rose that sat beside it. Rook let out a short chuckle as he held the rose in between his fingers, twisting and turning the stem as the red petals became illuminated from the moonlight. 

'Maybe… it won’t be too long before I see him again~ ' Was a passing thought.

And that night, as Rook got ready to sleep, the red rose still illuminated by the moonlight… they truly weren't going to be seperated anytime soon. 

The phantom and his songbird. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This fic was based off the the Phantom of the Opera Masquerade scene but I wanted to give it a little twist and make Floyd the Phantom and have our Christine (Rook) fall in love with the Phantom~  
> Also, apologies if the characters are quite ooc T-T I wanted it to be as similar to the Phantom of the Opera as possible but have each twst chara maintain their own uniqueness~


End file.
